Zwangsurlaub auf der Erde
by SaffierS
Summary: Das Team um Sheppard wird von Elisabeth auf die Erde geschickt, um Urlaub zu machen.


**Titel:** Zwangsurlaub auf der Erde  
**Serie:** Stargate Atlantis  
**Staffel:** 2/3  
**Charakter/Pairing:** John, Rodney, Teyla/Ronon (angedeutet)  
**Genre:** Allgemein mit ein bisschen Humor denke ich  
**Rating:** P6? ja ich denke das passt  
**Kurzinhalt:** Das Team um Sheppard wird von Elisabeth auf die Erde geschickt, um Urlaub zu machen.  
**A/N:** Mein zweiter Versuch eine FF zu schreiben, dieses Mal zum Thema Minnesang. Ist aber irgendwie etwas moderner geworden, statt mittelalterlich. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.  
**Disclaimer:**Dein Anblick gehört Schandmaul und Stargate ist auch nicht meins Aber die Idee, das ist meine

„Los, schnell Rodney! Wählen sie endlich das Gate an!", brüllte Colonel Sheppard, auf das Tor zu rennend und sich immer wieder umdrehend, um auf die näher rückenden Wraith zu schießen.

Es hatte eigentlich nur eine Routinemission werden sollen. Das Ziel war, den bisher unbekannten Planeten zu erkunden und sollten sie dort unerwarteter Weise doch auf Bewohner treffen, sich mit ihnen über neue Handelsbeziehungen zu unterhalten. Dabei war das Team um Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex und Doktor Rodney McKay überraschend auf die Wraith gestoßen und befand sich nun, aufgrund der zu großen Überzahl der Wraith, auf dem Rückzug.

„Ich beeile mich ja schon! Bin gleich soweit!"

Mit diesen Worten bestätigte er die auf dem DHD gedrückten Koordinaten für Atlantis, indem er auf die Halbkugel, welche sich in der Mitte des Anwahlgerätes befand, drückte. Mit einem lauten Kawosh baute sich das Wurmloch auf und Rodney gab seinen ID-Code ein, damit man auf Atlantis das Schild senken würde und rannte dann auf das nun geöffnete Tor zu, um sich schnell in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die anderen Drei folgten ihm umgehend, noch ehe die Wraith sie erwischen konnten.

„Schild hoch!"

Wieder war es Sheppard der den Befehl brüllte, kaum war er als letzter aus dem Ereignishorizont getreten und sicher in Atlantis angekommen.

„Colonel! Was ist passiert? Wir haben sie eigentlich erst in fünf Stunden zurück erwartet", fragte Doktor Weir, die Treppe zum Gateraum hinunter eilend.

„Wir sind unerwartet auf eine riesige Gruppe von Wraith getroffen, als wir uns in der Gegend näher umgesehen haben. Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, als uns schleunigst zurückzuziehen", erklärte John die plötzliche Rückkehr.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht, in dem gesamten letzen Monat ist hier größten Teils immer alles ruhig geblieben, nur ihr Team hat es bei jeder Mission geschafft überstürzt zurück zu kommen, weil sie wieder Probleme hatten", bemerkte die Expeditionsleiterin angesäuert.

„Ich denke sie sollten mal überdenken, ob sie und auch ihr Team mal eine Auszeit nehmen sollten. Ihr Heimaturlaub auf der Erde ist sowieso langsam wieder fällig. Wieso gehen sie beide, Colonel Sheppard und Doktor McKay nicht mal wieder ihrem Heimatplaneten einen Besuch abstatten? Bei der Gelegenheit können sie auch gleich Telya und Ronon mitnehmen und ihnen die Erde zeigen", schlug Elisabeth vor, jedoch klang das Ganze nicht nur wie ein Vorschlag oder eine Bitte, sondern es lag ebenfalls ein befehlender Ton hinter ihrer Ansprache.

„Urlaub? Auf der Erde? Aber Elisabeth das können sie doch nicht machen! Ich kann doch mein Labor nicht unbeaufsichtigt zurücklassen. Wer weiß, was die sogenannten Wissenschaftler in meiner Abwesenheit alles anrichten!", mischte McKay sich ein und versuchte noch das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

„Kein ‚aber' Rodney! Doktor Zelenka wird sie in der Zeit sicherlich ausgezeichnet vertreten", beendete Doktor Weir die Diskussion, noch bevor der Wissenschaftler überhaupt richtig losgelegt hatte und ging wieder zurück in ihr Büro.

Zurück ließ sie zwei verdattert ausschauende Männer, einen missmutig dreinblickenden Ronon und eine freudige Teyla.

Pünktlich am nächsten Morgen standen eben jene vier Menschen wieder am Gate bereit. Dieses Mal waren sie jedoch nicht mit Schusssicherer Weste, Uniform und Schusswaffe dort. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine kleine Reisetasche bei sich, in der jeder von ihnen am gestrigen Abend schnell die wichtigsten Sachen eingepackt hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Elisabeth zu ihnen und gab Chuck gleichzeitig den Befehl, die Erde anzuwählen.

„Dann bleibt mir ja nun nichts anderes zu tun übrig, als ihnen eine schöne Woche zu wünschen", erklärte sie, während die ersten Chevrons aktiviert wurden.

„Nutzen sie die Zeit. Die Möglichkeit zum Entspannen haben sie dann im Anschluss auf der Daedalus, während ihrer dreiwöchigen Rückreise", erinnerte sie das Team.

„Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf die Gesellschaft mit Caldwell", behauptete Sheppard mit einem gequälten Grinsen.

Endlich waren alle acht Chevrons aktiviert und das Wurmloch baute sich auf. Nach einigen letzten Verabschiedungen, machten sich Rodney, Ronon, Teyla und John auf den Weg zum Stargate Center auf der Erde.

Dort wurden sie auch gleich freundlich von General Landry empfangen und nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt im Cheyenne-Mountain und in dem nächstbesten Hotel, machten die Vier sich auf den Weg in die große weite Welt.

„So Leute, was wollen wir denn heute unternehmen?", gab John sich motiviert.

Eigentlich war er alles andere als erfreut über den aufgezwungenen Urlaub, andererseits hatte er Teyla schon vor längerer Zeit angeboten, ihr bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einige Orte in den USA zu zeigen.

Auch Rodney war nicht gerade begeistert und der Vorschlag seitens Johns, etwas zusammen zu unternehmen wurmte ihn noch mehr. Er hatte extra seinen Laptop aus Atlantis mitgenommen, damit er sich in das Hotel, in dem die Vier zusammen die Woche über untergebracht waren, auf sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen konnte und dort die mitgebrachte Arbeit zu bewältigen.

Aber der Colonel ließ sich nicht von seiner Idee abbringen und so machten sie zuerst einen Stadtbummel und besuchten dann den „Garden of the Gods", eine Touristenattraktion in Colorado Springs.

Ronon fand das alles nicht sehr Spannend. Er hätte lieber einige Wraith erschossen, statt in einem Park herumzuspazieren, damit er sich dort 65 Millionen alte Sandsteinformationen anschauen konnte. Auch die mit Menschen überfüllten Straßen in der Stadt sagten ihm nicht unbedingt zu.

Teyla dagegen war fasziniert. Sie war erstaunt darüber, wie vielfältig die Umgebung auf der Erde doch war. Auf der einen Seite war da der Stadttrubel, wo alle Menschen geschäftig von dem einen riesigen Gebäude zum Nächsten hetzten. Dann waren da die vielen Geschäfte, in denen man alles Mögliche kaufen konnte – von Souvenirs bis zu teuren Kleidungsstücken.

Doch auf der anderen Seite, nur einige Kilometer vom hektischen Stadtleben entfernt, befand sich hier eine derart atemberaubende Landschaft, die Athosianerin war noch immer begeistert von der Vielfältigkeit.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam unaufhaltsam dem Ende zu und die vier Freunde befanden sich auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel. Sie waren noch zwei Straßenecken davon entfernt, da schlenderten sie an einer Bar vorbei, wo ein großes Plakat im Fenster hing:

„Heute ab 21 Uhr:

Der Große Karaoke-Wettbewerb

Eintritt: 4 Dollar

Jeder ist Willkommen mitzumachen

oder sich von der Musik unterhalten zu lassen!"

„John?", sprach Teyla den Colonel an, der schon an dem Plakat vorbeigegangen war, und blieb stehen.

„Was ist das, ein Karaoke-Wettbewerb?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, blieb stehen und sah sich den Aushang genauer an.

„Bei Karaoke singen die Menschen zu verschiedenen bekannten Liedern, die es hier auf der Erde gibt. Es kommt, soweit ich weiß, ursprünglich aus Japan. Ist oft ganz lustig. Und da es sich hier um einen Wettbewerb handelt, wird der Beste von ihnen nachher mit einem Preis belohnt", informierte er die Frau.

„Klingt nach Spaß! Kommen sie, lassen sie uns mal herein gehen", bemerkte Ronon auf einmal, wesentlich begeisterter als er es den restlichen Tag über war.

„Oh nein, das wollen sie doch nicht wirklich?", kam es genervt von Rodney.

Er war gerade froh gewesen, dass sie endlich in das Hotel zurückkehrten, damit er sich endlich an den Laptop setzten konnte.

„Ach kommen sie schon Rodney, seien sie kein Spielverderber! Im Übrigen können wir den Beiden gleich einen Einblick in unsere Kultur geben, denn Karaoke gehört doch mittlerweile genauso dazu, wie die vielen verschiedenen Essenskulturen", überredete Sheppard den quengelnden Wissenschaftler.

„Ist ja schon gut. Gehen wir rein", gab der sich genervt geschlagen.

Es begann ein fröhlicher Abend zu werden und es floss auch einiges an Alkohol. Die Kandidaten der Karaoke-Show taten ihr übriges um die Stimmung zu heben.

Es waren nur noch zwei Kandidaten übrig, als Ronon mit einem Mal von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und überraschend verkündete: „Ich mache da auch mit!"

Mit großen Augen starrte Rodney ihn an.

„Du willst da auch auf die Bühne und singen?", fragte er lallend nach.

Er hatte scheinbar schon etwas zu viel gehabt und war im Gegensatz zu Ronon, der trotz der Menge noch relativ nüchtern war, schon ziemlich angetrunken.

„Ganz genau McKay, ich werde dort mitmachen. Habe ich denn nie erwähnt, dass ich auf Sateda immer als guter Sänger galt?", erklärte er und marschierte zur Anmeldung, drei erstaunte Atlanter zurücklassend.

Schnell waren die letzen beiden Kandidaten fertig und der Moderator kam auf die Bühne.

„Und nun meine lieben Gäste begrüßen sie mit mir Ronon!", kündigte er den Sateder an.

„Er hat sich ein etwas ungewöhnliches Lied ausgesucht, denn es stammt aus dem Bereich Mittelalterrock. Applaus für Ronon mit ‚Dein Anblick'!"

Unter klatschendem Beifall betrat nun Ronon die Bühne, während der Moderator sie verließ. Nachdem die Musik eingesetzt hatte begann er mit angenehmer Stimme zu singen:

„Hätt' ich einen Pinsel zu zeichnen - dein Antlitz,

den Glanz deiner Augen, den lieblichen Mund,

ich malte die Wimper, die Braue, dein Lächeln,

wie ich es erkannte in jener Stund'.

Hätt' ich eine Flöte zu spielen - die Klänge,

die von deiner Anmut und Schönheit erzähl'n,

ich spielte den Reigen der himmlischen Tänze,

wie in den Gedanken, die mich seither quälen.

Doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,

könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort

mit mir geschehen, als ich dich gesehen,

du in jener Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht.

Die Sonne die Sterne tragen Kunde von dir,

jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.

jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt

trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit...

Hätt' ich eine Feder zu schreiben die Worte,

die dich umgarnen wie silbernes Licht,

ich schriebe von Liebe, von Nähe und Hoffnung

und schrieb die Sehnsucht hinaus in das Nichts.

Doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,

könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort

mit mir geschehen, als ich dich gesehen,

du in dunkler Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht.

Die Sonne die Sterne tragen Kunde von dir,

jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.

jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt

trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit..."

Nachdem er geendet hatte brach das Publikum in Jubel aus und Teyla wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Während des gesamten Liedes konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von dem Sateder lassen und hatte auch zwischenzeitlich des Öfteren das Gefühl gehabt, Ronon habe bei den Zeilen, in die er so viel Gefühl gesteckt hatte, immer wieder zu ihr hinübergeschaut. Oder war das nur Einbildung gewesen?

Sie hatte schon mehrmals festgestellt, dass der Sateder durchaus gut Aussah, aber so überwältigt wie jetzt, war sie noch nie von ihm gewesen.

Durch die Abstimmung des Publikums wurde der Sieger des Abends gekürt und nach dem atemberaubenden Auftritt, war es schließlich Ronon, der die meisten Stimmen sammeln konnte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ronon! Und hier ist ihr Preis: Ein Essen zu zweit in dem Restaurant ‚Zum Pikes Peak'! Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute und ich hoffe es hat ihnen ebenso viel Spaß gemacht, wie den anderen Gästen", beglückwünschte der Moderator den Sateder, der dankend den Preis annahm und dabei lächelnd zu Teyla hinüber sah.

‚Der Urlaub könnte doch noch besser werden, als ich gedacht habe', überlegte Ronon in Gedanken und freute sich schon auf die nächsten Tage.

ENDE


End file.
